


Superstitions

by ZackCValentine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, a silly little idea i had with this friday the 13th of september, dedicated to all monster fuckers out there, sorry for any mistake in spelling/grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZackCValentine/pseuds/ZackCValentine
Summary: Why believe in them? Superstitions are just silly little sayings people make up to blame their bad fortune onto something. However, sometimes life has its peculiar ways to show us the truth.





	Superstitions

**Author's Note:**

> From a monster fucker  
To all other monster fuckers out there
> 
> Happy Friday the 13th
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

Superstitions  
Beliefs created due to a fear of the unknown, silly little sayings people used to blame their misfortunes, as you saw them.

You did not believe in such nonsense, things happened because previous actions laid down the correct path for them to happen, this applies to both good and bad things. Fate, you would call it. Those were your beliefs.

This is why you lived worry free this exact day, friday the 13th. It was just like any other day.  
This is why you were careless enough to sleep with your window open. The room was hot and stuffy, you needed the nice midnight breeze to cool you in your sleep.

Life has its peculiar ways to demonstrate the truth, however, and it seems today you were up for a private lesson.

It was only natural, really, for the shadow to creep into the room. No, it did not care that your apartment was all the way up to the 11th floor, its body allowed it to travel the distance as quick as lightning. Naturally, your scent was way to attracting and powerful over all its other senses, it just so happened that it was out in search of a mate… Of course, the monster wanted you… An innocent little soul on which to feast on, in more ways than one.

It was fate’s doings the ones that got you here, trapped in the monster’s grasp.

At first, your brain was unaware that the sensations you were experiencing were real, you thought you were having a sweet little wet dream as a reward for all the hard work you did that day. The soft caresses through your legs up to your thighs, something cool and smooth slipping under your shirt, leaving a trail of delicate tickles until it reached your chest. Every little touch left behind a sensation, the sensation of wanting more.  
Suddenly, you were jolted awake when a slick, smooth appendage slipped through your lips and into your mouth. Resistance was futile, all your struggles were held back by cool tendrils holding your wrists and legs, leaving you unable to move. The tentacle in your mouth began releasing some type of saccharinely sweet fluid, leaving you with no option but to drink it down.

You had to admit… the thrill of not knowing what was happening, the ministrations to your body, and the monster’s firm grip sparked something within you, a tiny little burning feeling between your legs.

Few moments after ingesting the liquid, you began feeling its effects: heightened sensitivity all over, and a quickening heartbeat.  
An aphrodisiac of sorts.

The monster began changing the movements of its tendrils, gently caressing your crotch; the ones on your chest opted to massage our chest, brushing against your hardened nipples; the one in your mouth bobbing in and out of it in a steady rhythm.  
Other tentacle-like appendages surged forward to undress you, after all, it was getting desperate. The smell of your scent with that of your slick reminding it just what urges he needed to fulfill.

You could not make out its shape as it move forward onto your bed, but it was amazingly big. Dark, completely pitch black, with sharp eyes that were currently glued looking at your arousal.

A long, pink tongue revealed itself out of a mouth full of sharp teeth. Immediately it slipped between your legs, taking its time to savour every drop of your wetness and explore in detail the landscape of your sex. Just as it tasted your juices, a deep purr left this mysterious being, the rumbles traveling to your core and making you moan loudly.

That was all the confirmation both of you needed to proceed with the more laborious part of the night.

So, was it really a lesson the one you were given that night? Or was it more like a gift?


End file.
